The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display device, and more particularly to a liquid crystal display device which narrows a peripheral region surrounding an image display region.
As an image display device, a liquid crystal display device has been known. Particularly, a liquid crystal display device which uses thin film transistors can display images of high definition and hence, such a liquid crystal display device is used as an image display device of a television set, a display for a personal computer or an image display device of a portable terminal.
Recently, with respect to the image display device, while an outer frame is miniaturized, an image display region is enlarged to improve the recognition performance of information. Further, due to the demand for higher definition of display images, the number of pixels is increased and, at the same time, the numbers of gate lines and the drain lines are also increased.
FIG. 5 is a wiring diagram of a transparent substrate and a periphery thereof of a conventional liquid crystal display device.
The liquid crystal display device is configured by arranging two sheets of transparent substrates such that they face each other in an opposed manner while inserting a liquid crystal layer therebetween. On a liquid-crystal-side surface of the first transparent substrate PNL1, a plurality of gate lines GW which extend in the X direction (lateral direction) and are arranged in parallel in the Y direction (longitudinal direction) and a plurality of drain lines (or source lines) DW which are insulated from the gate lines GW, extend in the Y direction and are arranged in parallel in the X direction are provided. Counter electrodes and color filters are formed on the second transparent substrate.
In a region surrounded by two neighboring gate lines GW and two neighboring drain lines DW, a switching element which is turned on in response to a scanning signal from the gate line and a pixel electrode to which a video signal is supplied from the drain line through the switching element are formed thus constituting a pixel. A region in which a plurality of these pixels are formed constitutes a pixel region AR.
A peripheral region PA is provided around the pixel region AR. In the peripheral region PA, a drain drive circuit, a gate drive circuit, and lines which connect these drive circuits to gate lines and the drain lines in the pixel region are formed.
The liquid crystal display device for a portable terminal has a narrow peripheral region. Circuit chips for driving liquid crystal (hereinafter referred to as “drivers”) and lines for connection are arranged in the peripheral region of the liquid crystal display device.
Further, the second transparent substrate is formed smaller than the first transparent substrate. With respect to the first transparent substrate, in a region which does not face the second transparent substrate in an opposed manner, a drain driver DDr and a gate driver GDr are formed.
However, the liquid crystal display device which has enlarged the image display region has the narrow peripheral region and hence, it is impossible to ensure a space for mounting inspection terminals for inspecting by turning on a liquid crystal display element. Further, after inspection, the inspection terminals are cut off. Accordingly, the mass productivity of the conventional liquid crystal display device is low.
Even when the inspection terminals are not mounted, it is possible to use connection terminals with the gate driver for gate lines or connection terminals with the drain driver for drain lines as inspection terminals. However, in such a case, the alignment of terminals of an inspection device and the connection terminal becomes difficult.